Fallen Comrade
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: On a slow day, Andy asks Sam who Zoe Martinelli was. Takes place sometime BEFORE Hot and Bothered


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. While sitting in traffic I came up with this.

Lately on the discussion boards there has been speculation about Zoe Martinelli. On Luke's character bio on the ABC website it says that she was a Rookie who was killed two years ago. I combined this information with the pictures that are behind Andy when she yells at Luke at the end of Bullet Proof. (And I hate the fact that people speculate that she and Sam were a thing...he is only for Andy!)

This takes place BEFORE Hot and Bothered, before Andy and Sam have this tension between them.

Enough rambling…Hope you enjoy

* * *

It was a slow day. They were driving in endless circles around the city. Every once in a while they would make small talk and then the conversation would die out. It was Andy's turn to start the conversation. "Sir, can I ask you a question?"

Sam glanced at her. "You just did" he said with a smirk.

Andy glared at him. "Fine, can I ask you _two_ questions?"

Sam nodded as he slowed the car for a red light.

"Who was Zoe Martinelli?"

Sam was glad they were stopped because he would have slammed on the brakes. As it was, he was shocked. "How did you find out about her?" _No one talks about her, her name is the one Taboo within the division._

Andy looked surprised by his tone and facial expression. "I don't know who she was. My first day on the job, Luke mentioned that she was a rookie cop out of 15th who was killed."

The light turned green. Sam turned down a side street and parked the car before looking at her. "Rookie hazing used to be very different. Your first night, all of the rookies got arrested and were told to get out of the handcuffs. First one drinks free, everyone else pays." He studied her for a second. "If I had to wager a guess, Peck cheated and won."

Andy nodded, confused by his direction.

"It used to be that after that first night, Rookies were not allowed back into the Penny until they were no longer Rookies. Each year the group of Rookies found a different bar to hang out in. Sometimes they found one that they liked right away; other times it took them a while. Two years ago it took them a while."

Sam took a deep breath. She wouldn't understand until the end but she needed to hear the back story. "The group of Rookies two years ago was a large group so each division received six Rookies instead of five. 15th has always had three training officers for five Rookies. Boyko decided to add Frank Best to the TO team since one of the TOs was planning on retiring within the year anyway.

"Normally at least one of the Rookies ended up telling his or her training officer where they ended up every night once they had chosen a permanent place. However, since they had not found a permanent place, they did not mention where they were going.

"Had they mentioned where they were going that night, at least one of the officers, whether training or regular, would have told them not to go to the bar they had chosen.

"The bar was close to Zoe's home and when the others were ready to leave, she told them that she would walk home.

"The next morning, one of our Rookies was not at Parade. Boyko called all of the Rookies into his office and found out where they had gone the night before. He kept all of their units at the station and sent the rest of us out."

"Who found her?"

"McNally, who is telling the story?" He glared at her but continued. "Shaw and Williams found her and called in homicide. Boyko called headquarters since she was a cop, albeit a rookie, and we've had Callaghan working from 15th ever since."

"So they never found her killer?"

"No, they had a few leads but I don't know what happened. The department changed after that. A joint decision was made to keep the Rookies close to home after hours by allowing them into the Penny.

"Two of the other girls who were Rookies quit the next day. They said they didn't want to die. One of the training officers retired right away and the other two requested a transfer. That's why Shaw and Williams are now training officers."

"Wait, what happened to the other three Rookies?"

"The two guys are still in the department. The girl…" he trailed off.

"Let me guess. Luke."

"I did warn you."

"I don't get it. If Luke has only been in the department since Zoe died, how would you know what you claim about Luke and Rookies? You went undercover." This had been bothering her for a while but she didn't want to bring it up. Now that they were already on the subject, it was a perfect opportunity.

Sam sighed. He knew that she would ask this eventually. "When you were in the academy, did you make friends with people who ended up in other divisions?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"When Oliver and I went to the academy, we made a bunch of friends. One of them worked with Luke before he moved to headquarters. When he found out Luke was coming to 15th, he called to warn us."

Andy nodded slowly. "Oh."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as Sam pulled the car back into mainstream traffic. Finally, Andy glanced at him. "So, if there are only three TOs for five Rookies, why are you a TO?"

"I wasn't supposed to be. However, after my cover got busted," he shot a look at her, "Boyko figured he might as well make the most of me until a slot opens at Guns and Gangs. Boyko's gone soon which means that either Frank or Noelle will probably get his position so they would be a TO short anyway. Are you done with twenty questions?"

Andy nodded.

"Good, then we're going for a coffee break."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
